


Ten Years

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Curses, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Daphne is cursed during the Final Battle, leaving her unable to have sex under pain of death.  Her boyfriend Harry stands by her side, and swears he'll save her no matter how long it takes.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Ten Years

_Hogwarts hospital wing  
May 2nd, 1998_

Daphne Greengrass managed a weary smile for the man she loved as he held her hand and looked down at her anxiously. Truthfully she was terrified, but she did her best to put on a brave face. After everything he’d just been through, Harry Potter deserved a stress-free night.

Madam Pomfrey retained a neutral, professional demeanor while she ran her wand back and forth across every inch of Daphne’s body, trying to determine the exact nature of the curse Rodolphus Lestrange had hit her with during the last battle. Daphne felt her stomach drop when she saw the healer’s lips crease into a thin frown.

“What is it?” Harry asked, having seen the same thing. With how often he’d occupied one of the beds here during his six years of actually attending Hogwarts, it made sense that he’d be able to read the woman easily. “Did you figure out what he hit her with?”

“Yes, I did,” the elderly woman said. The grave tone in her voice did nothing to reassure Daphne. It reminded her of the way the mediwitch had sounded when she told Daphne’s mum that Grandma Greengrass only had months left to live. “The curse Rodolphus hit you with was intended to be instantly fatal, Miss Greengrass, but it failed.”

“It failed?!” Harry said incredulously. “That’s great! I don’t know why you were acting so serious!” Daphne nodded in agreement. She couldn’t understand what had affected the healer so, or why she still looked somber.

“While the curse did not work as intended, it somehow reacted to and triggered another curse that already existed within you,” Pomfrey said, looking at Daphne seriously. The blonde felt her blood run cold as it all clicked into place.

“The blood curse,” she whispered. Pomfrey nodded solemnly. The matron had already known about the blood curse that existed within the Greengrass family since the time of Daphne’s ancient ancestors. She had to know of such things to provide the best care should any issues arise.

“What blood curse?” Harry asked. She’d never told him about it. Her hope was that it was something relegated to the past, something that she and Astoria and their children and their children’s children would never have to deal with again. How wrong she had been. 

“An ancestor of mine was struck by a curse that has carried on through the Greengrass line ever since. It hasn’t shown up in the last several generations so we hoped it was gone for good, but it appears I’m not so lucky after all.”

“And what will this curse do?” Harry asked. She saw a fear in his eyes, a dread that she had never seen from him before, not even when he stood toe to toe with the Dark Lord. It broke her heart, but not nearly as much as what she was about to say, and what she knew it was going to do to him.

“It will make me frail and weak,” she explained, doing her best to keep her voice level and clinical. “And within a few years, maybe five at the most, it will kill me.”

It was like she’d just stabbed him straight through the heart. Daphne had to look away. She couldn’t bear to watch him fall to pieces right in front of her.

“That’s not entirely true, Miss Greengrass,” Pomfrey said. Daphne whipped her head up, staring at the matron in complete bewilderment. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. She knew the effects of the Greengrass family blood curse very, very well. What could Pomfrey know that she didn’t?

“You are a unique case,” Pomfrey explained. “The blood curse hasn’t actually activated yet. And it won’t activate at all unless you do something specific to trigger it.”

“Do you know what it is?” Daphne asked, daring to get her hopes up again. “Is it something I can avoid?”

“Can you? Yes. But it will likely cause you and those you love great pain to do so.” Pomfrey’s eyes flicked to Harry for a moment before she continued explaining the situation to Daphne. “To put it bluntly, you cannot engage in sexual intercourse.”

“What?” That had been the last thing Daphne was expecting to hear. “How could that possibly affect the blood curse?”

“Your family’s curse and the one Rodolphus cast on you have intertwined. If you do nothing, you will be fine. But if a penis is ever inserted into any of your orifices, or if anyone other than yourself touches the bare skin of any erogenous area below the neck, the curse will be activated.”

“So I can never have sex,” Daphne mumbled. “Ever.”

“That is correct,” Pomfrey said, inclining her head.

“I’ll die a virgin,” she whispered, closing her eyes and cursing herself for not having experienced sex while she’d had the chance. She was never going to be easy; she had no interest in bartering her body in exchange for influence like Pansy had done. From an early age, she had resolved to wait for the right man.

Harry was that right man. She’d known that early on into their relationship. Going to Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party together had been pure coincidence; Harry had needed a date, their paths had crossed by happenstance, and he’d asked her to go with him despite them not having spoken more than a few words to each other in all their previous years at Hogwarts. She’d accepted mostly out of curiosity, intrigued why he’d invited her despite his obvious mistrust of Slytherins. That unlikely date had quickly blossomed into a relationship and a love that had not dimmed within Daphne in the slightest, not even when he broke things off after Dumbledore died. She’d known then that he was the man for her, but she had never let things go beyond kissing and some light over-the-clothes groping. She’d wanted to take it slow, believing at the time that they’d have the rest of their lives to build towards a physical relationship. Now they were never going to get that chance.

“It’ll be okay, Daphne,” Harry said, squeezing her hand tightly. “We’ll get through this.”

“Harry,” Daphne said, shaking her head. “No.”

“But Daphne—“

“No,” she repeated. She pulled her hand out of his grasp, hating how alone she already felt but knowing it was necessary. “This isn’t your problem to deal with.”

“Like hell it isn’t!” he shouted. “We’re in this together, Daphne!”

“No, we’re not,” she whispered. “You heard her, Harry. I can never have sex, or I’ll die. I know how much you want to start a family, how much you want to be a father. I could never ask you to give that up for me.”

“What are you saying?” he asked, squinting at her from behind his glasses.

“What we had together was…nice,” she said, nearly choking on the word and its inadequacy. “But we were only together for, what, a few months? You don’t owe me anything, Harry. Go find yourself another witch, one who can make you happy. One who can give you a family.” She felt tears building behind her deep blue eyes, and she clamped her eyes shut, refusing to break down in front of him.

“Don’t give me that shite,” he said. She looked at him, surprised at his vulgarity, and saw a familiar stubborn, determined set of his jaw. “I’m not walking away because of that arsehole Lestrange. I love you, Daphne. You’re stuck with me. Get used to it.” 

Daphne’s mouth hung open, at a loss for words. This wasn’t fair to him, or to her. None of this was fair. As much as she wanted to spare him the pain of never making love to someone he cared about, the pain of never having a family, she didn’t want him to walk away either. 

“So what do we do?” Harry asked, looking at Pomfrey rather than her. “Is there a countercurse?”

“A countercurse? No,” Pomfrey said, shaking her head. “There is, however, a complicated antidote that can be brewed by a skilled potioneer. But a key ingredient in that antidote is the magical core of the wand that inflicted the curse.”

“The blood curse, or the curse Rodolphus cast?” Harry asked for clarification.

“The latter, Mr. Potter.”

“Good,” Harry said, relaxing slightly. “That makes this easier. Rodolphus got away, but we just need to track him down and get his wand.”

“Harry, you can’t!” Daphne cried. “You’ve done too much already. Don’t put yourself in any more danger. Not for me.”

“Daphne, all we need to do is find Lestrange! Then we can—“

“Please, Harry.” She grabbed both of his hands in hers. “Leave it to the aurors. Let them try and find Lestrange. Please, if you love me, promise me you’ll leave it to the aurors.” She could see how reluctant he was to agree to that, but she looked resolutely into his eyes, letting him know how serious she was. Finally he nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll leave it to the aurors. Hopefully they can find him soon. But you already know I’m going to enroll in the auror training program, and if they don’t find him, I will once I’m a qualified auror. We’ll find him, Daphne. I swear we will. And until then, I’m by your side no matter what.”

\--

_Ten Years Later_

Daphne Potter walked to her husband’s office as fast as decorum would permit. He’d gone out on a raid last night, which wasn’t all that common anymore since he’d been promoted to Head Auror earlier in the year. It had been nice to not have to worry about him for a change, and this had been a flash from the past that she’d just as soon forget. She knew he was safe, but he’d holed himself up in his office the moment he returned, with strict orders not to be disturbed by anyone. That had been close to twelve hours ago, in the wee hours of the morning, before even her usual early morning start as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. She had seen no sign of him since she’d come in. If he’d left the room at all during that time, it had been so brief that no one had actually seen it. 

But now he’d asked her to come to him, and to clear the rest of her day. That wasn’t easy for her to arrange; she was an important person with a busy schedule. But such a request was so out of the ordinary for Harry that she’d done it without a second thought. Whatever it was, it was important. That’s why she practically ran to his office and entered without knocking.

Her husband turned to face her when he heard the door open, and she was thrown off by what she found him doing. She’d been expecting him to be busy filing reports about the raid he’d just taken part in, but instead he was standing in front of a cauldron. A stack of parchment, which she assumed had to be a potion recipe or recipes, was on the table in front of the cauldron. Most surprising of all was that Horace Slughorn was in the room with him. Her former Head of House had retired from Hogwarts a second time years ago, and had lived out of the public eye ever since.

“Professor?” she asked. He looked up, and his aged face looked tired. Tired, but satisfied.

“Hello, Mrs. Potter,” Slughorn said, sounding exhausted. “It’s lovely to see you again, but these old bones need their rest. Besides, you have more important things to be doing.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, his voice thick with emotion as he held out his hand for Slughorn to shake.

“It was nothing, Harry,” the old man said, shaking his hand. “It was the least I could do. For you, for Lily, and for your wife, perhaps the bravest Slytherin I’ve ever met.” He walked to the door, giving Daphne a tired smile as he walked past her. “Farewell,” he said. “I wish you both the very best.”

Daphne watched her former professor exit Harry’s office, absolutely baffled by what she’d just seen.

“Harry? Mind filling me in?” 

"I caught him," he said simply, but his voice was thick with emotion. He sounded like he was just barely holding himself together.

"Him?" she said. "Him who? Slughorn?"

"Lestrange," he said, shaking his head. 

With one word, her husband had just changed her entire world. Despite the best efforts of the aurors, Rodolphus had eluded capture for the past decade. Harry had put in long hours working on the case and investigating any rumored leads in his downtime after he became an auror, but he'd had no more luck than any of the others. Until now.

"You mean...you have it?" she whispered. She grabbed onto his desk to stabilize herself. "His wand? That's what Professor Slughorn was here for?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. He carefully poured some of the potion into a vial, which he held out to her. "I didn't tell you beforehand because I didn't want to get your hopes up just in case something went wrong. But Slughorn's sure it worked."

Daphne looked down at the vial in her hand, hardly daring to believe it. True to his word, Harry had stuck by her. Their love had only grown over the last ten years, and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She loved this man with all her heart, yet she had to always be careful about how she physically expressed that love to him. While the press often speculated about when the powerful and influential couple was going to get started on the next generation of Potters, they'd not only never had sex but had never even seen each other naked. She'd done her best to put it out of her mind and not let it prevent her from enjoying the good things she did have in her life, but her curse had hung over her like a black cloud the entire time. And now, amazingly, the cloud had lifted. Or more accurately, her husband had lifted it for her, just like he'd sworn he would a decade earlier when she tried to push him away.

Daphne downed the contents of the vial in one swallow. Its actual flavor was rather foul, as most potions tended to be, but to Daphne it was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted.

"So," Harry said, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "How are you feeling? Do you--OOF!"

There would be time to get sentimental and emotional later. Right now, Daphne had ten years' worth of forced celibacy and sexual frustration to work out. That's why she cut Harry off in mid-sentence by launching herself at him. He stumbled back a step when she crashed into his chest, but steadied himself against the desk. His arms wrapped around her waist and went to her back as she kissed him desperately, hungrily. They'd kissed many, many times of the course of their relationship, of course, but Daphne had always taken care not to completely let herself go. It would have been dangerously easy to lose herself to her love and her lust, which could have literally been a fatal mistake for her. But she no longer had that concern. Now she could love him without restraint, and she could do all the things she'd always dreamed of doing with him.

Harry met her passion and gave it right back to her. His tongue met hers in a playful struggle for dominance, and his hands left her back and dipped lower. He cupped her bum through her skirt, giving it a squeeze before he flipped the skirt up and then began fondling her with only her panties in the way. Daphne groaned, happy to feel Harry's passion, to welcome it and give in to it without hesitation for the first time. 

Her own hands were not idle. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but found it too difficult to work the buttons with her hands literally shaking with excitement. She didn't let that stop her though. She simply ripped the shirt clean off of his body, paying no mind to the buttons that flew off and scattered to various corners of the office. Once she got the remnants of his shirt off of his body, she ran her hands up and down his chest. Rubbing his naked torso was nothing new for her, but up until now this had been about as far as they’d really been able to take things. It was thrilling to know that they were barely even getting started now.

Harry finally broke their lip lock, which she might have complained about if he didn’t immediately shove the papers off of his desk, pick her up in his arms and sat her down on the desk, leaving her legs dangling over the edge. He stroked her bare legs for a moment, and then he knelt in front of the desk, flipped up her skirt and tugged her plain white cotton knickers down her legs. Harry froze, just staring for a moment, and Daphne blushed as she realized he was seeing her bare pussy for the very first time. The undisguised lust she saw in his eyes made her bite her lip. He looked as if he wanted to devour her. 

That was exactly what he did. Harry used his fingers to spread her and began to lick at her pussy. It was slow going at first, with her husband experimenting with different techniques and trying to figure out what she liked best. Daphne certainly knew how she liked to be touched; toys and her own fingers had been her only true form of sexual gratification she’d ever been able to have, aside from a few dry humping she and Harry had tried that had been more frustrating than anything else. But when it came to oral sex she didn’t have any more idea of how she liked it than he did. They were going to have to learn all of this together, like horny teenagers rather than successful adults who had been together for over a decade.

Once they worked together and found what really got her going, though, it was incredible. While this was Harry’s first time ever going down on a woman, he didn’t let that stop him. He’d been hoping for this moment and dreaming for this chance just as long as she had, and it was obvious he was bound and determined to make this as good as possible for her. He ate her out with the same kind of focus that he put into everything else he did. When her husband dedicated himself to a task, nothing was going to stop him from getting it done. As soon as he found what she liked best and how she most liked to be licked, he was like a man on a mission, determined to lick and suck and kiss and rub until she was completely satisfied. He was not the least bit shy about burying his face in there and going to town on her, licking and slurping at her pussy like it was a delicacy he couldn’t get enough of. She draped her legs over his shoulders and put her hands on the desk to brace herself as she absorbed and experienced all of this for the very first time.

As great a job as Harry was doing, the thing that excited Daphne most of all was being able to look down and see his face, the face she adored so much, looking right back up at her. Everything her body was feeling right now wouldn’t mean a damn thing if it wasn’t her Harry giving it to her. How long she had wished she could share this with him, and now it was really happening. It was almost too much to believe, and that was one of the biggest reasons why she very quickly was driven to an orgasm. Well, that and him suddenly attacking her clit with his tongue. That helped speed the process up too.

Her hips wiggled and squirmed against his face, forcing him to physically hold her in place so he could continue giving her the pleasure she sought. Daphne felt the orgasm hit her, and even if she’d wanted to try and hold back, she didn’t have the practice to even try and fight it. She bit down on her lip hard to keep from crying out, unsure whether or not Harry had any privacy measures active currently. Harry could surely still hear her low groans well enough though, and even if he couldn’t, it wasn’t like there could be any doubt about whether or not he’d gotten her off. Daphne had never squirted any of the times she’d pleasured herself, but she did so now, and in very spectacular fashion. When Harry pulled his face from between her thighs, she could see her wetness on his chin and cheeks, and perhaps most erotically of all, she’d gotten his glasses wet too. So wet, in fact, that he pulled them off and wiped them off on his trousers to clean them.

“Sorry about your glasses,” she said, though she wasn’t actually that sorry. She hadn’t meant to do it and hadn’t known it would happen, but that didn’t change the fact that she had thoroughly enjoyed the visual evidence of what she’d done, what he’d just driven her to do.

“Don’t be,” he said. “I’ve been dreaming of doing that to you for a long, long time.” His eyes returned to her pussy, and remained there even as he got back onto his feet.

“I’ve been dreaming of you doing that to me, too,” she said, sitting up off of the desk. “That and so many other things.”

“No time like the present,” he said. “I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day.”

“Me too,” she said. They looked at each other for a moment, each taking stock of this unfamiliar position. Their relationship had been incredible up to this point, but there had always been that lingering frustration of not being able to truly be with the one they loved. Now they could do every single thing they’d fantasized about for the past decade, and their schedules were clear. They had all day to live out as many of their fantasies as they could fit in.

They met once again, and clothes started to come off in a hurry. Her hands went to his trousers while he unbuttoned her blouse, and she shrugged the black blouse off even as she continued to work his trousers down his legs. She was now standing in front of her husband in just her white bra, a skirt with no knickers underneath, and her heels. She had never been so exposed in front of him, or in front of any man other than her father when she was a young girl. But she wasn’t concerned with her only state of undress at that moment. The trousers were gone and Harry had slipped off his shoes and socks as well, so all he had left was a pair of red boxers. She could see the erection poking through, straining to burst free of its cotton confines. She’d felt that erection against her body before, the few times they’d tried dry humping, but she was about to cross into new territory. She was about to see her husband’s cock for the first time, and at the moment nothing else in the world mattered.

“Let me,” she whispered, swatting his hands away from the waistband of his boxers. He stood still and allowed her to tug his underwear off herself, and Daphne’s breath caught in her throat when she saw it. She’d touched herself so many times while imagining what he might look like, how it might feel to touch him and suck him and fuck him. And now here he was, exposed and hard and ready for her. With trembling hands, she reached out and grabbed his cock.

“Gently!” he hissed.

“Oh! Sorry about that,” she whispered. She adjusted her grip immediately, holding him far less firmly. “Better?”

“Much better,” he sighed. “Your hands are so soft.”

She smiled at the compliment and ran her hand up and down the length of his cock a few times. It was nice, and she knew she would spend plenty of time in the future just playing with his cock, but right now she wanted a little more. 

“I think it’s only fair that I return the favor,” she whispered. She crouched down and scooted backwards so she was squatting beneath his desk. “Have a seat.”

She’d never seen Harry sit down faster, not even when Snape or McGonagall threatened him with detention for being late. He sat in his comfortable office chair and carefully scooted forwards until he was in the perfect position.

“Perfect,” she said. Going down on him in general was obviously something she’d thought a lot about, but she’d also had a specific fantasy about crawling under his desk and sucking his cock just like this. What a scandal it would be, the Senior Undersecretary blowing the Head Auror while at work!

Daphne had had plenty of time to think about this, think about all the different things she'd like to try if she got Harry's cock in her mouth, and now she had the chance to try some of them out. It didn't come to her as naturally as it always did in her fantasies; she wasn't able to seamlessly bob her head on him with no trouble. The reality was that this was her first time doing this and her husband had a lot there to handle, so it was never going to be quite that easy. It took some trial and error, some stops and starts before she grew more comfortable and got into the swing of things, able to take more of his cock into her mouth. She used her hands to try and make up for whatever deficiencies she might have with her inexperienced oral technique. Previous failures had taught her she couldn't get her mouth all the way down on him, not yet at least, so she bobbed her head as far as she safely could and then used her hands to pleasure the rest. One hand stroked the bottom of his cock while the other cupped and played with his balls. Judging by the way his groans got louder and his hands started playing with her long blonde hair, it seemed like adding her hands had been a wise decision. She kept at it, more confidently now.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice said from just outside the door, accompanied by a knock. Daphne froze, and in his surprise Harry shifted forward in his seat, accidentally shoving more of his cock into her mouth than she was prepared for and causing her to gag.

"Yes?" Harry said, flicking his eyes down to her apologetically as he returned to his original position.

"I was coming to check on your progress with the mission report," the woman said. To Daphne's horror, she heard the doorknob jiggle, but then she felt relief when it didn't turn. At least they'd remembered to lock the door. 

"Oh! Sorry about that, but something very important came up," he said with his cock still buried in his wife's mouth. He cleared his throat. "Auror Smith will take care of that for you, Bernice."

"That sounds good, Mr. Potter. Sorry to disturb you." As soon as Daphne heard the woman's heels click away from the door, she got right back to blowing her husband. Far from killing the mood, nearly getting caught had only made her more excited. She sucked Harry off with a renewed sense of purpose, bobbing her head further down than before and using more pressure on whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. Harry groaned even louder now, leaving Daphne to hope that Bernice was far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Stop, stop," he muttered, tugging lightly on her hair. She stopped sucking but left her head where it was for the moment, and looked up at him with blue eyes shining and a mouthful of cock. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I would've come if you'd kept going much longer." Daphne finally relented, slowly pulling her head back and releasing his cock from between her lips with a pop.

"I don't see the problem with that," she said while wiping some spit off of her lips with the back of her hand. Him cumming in her mouth was the exact opposite of a problem in her opinion. She'd wanted to swallow his cum for years.

"The problem is it might have taken a minute or two to get it hard again, and I don't think I can wait that long before I fuck you for real."

Now that was an intriguing proposal if Daphne had ever heard one. But still, this was something she wanted to do.

"We have all day. And all night," she purred, slowly sliding her hand up and down his cock. "There will be plenty of time for everything we want to do. But right now, I really want to swallow your cum."

She saw the way Harry's eyes widened at that admission, and he did nothing to stop her from taking his cock back between her lips. Daphne picked up right where she'd left off, sucking and stroking her husband with as much skill and passion as she could manage. She knew she would get better with more practice, but for now she would make do with what she had. Besides, he'd just admitted he was close to finished, so she didn't expect this to take much longer.

Sure enough, she’d only had her lips back around him for a few more minutes before he came inside her mouth, holding onto the edge of his desk as he did so. Daphne had been anticipating it and so was prepared to take her first taste of semen, something she’ d always been curious to try. She quickly decided she didn’t mind it. While she wouldn’t say it was delicious, it was something she wouldn’t mind tasting more of. That was good, because he had plenty of it to give her.

Only after swallowing all of it did she get out from under the desk. Harry looked stunned by what had just happened, but he was quick to get out of his chair and join her in standing in front of the desk. He kissed and sucked at her neck while his hands went to her chest, squeezing her breasts through her white bra. She moaned, enjoying the feel of his hands groping her, but it wasn’t enough. She reached behind, unsnapped her bra and let it fall, baring her breasts for him.

Harry groaned his appreciation against her neck and began to play with her bare breasts for the first time in all their years together. He squeezed her boobs and rubbed her nipples curiously, and he expanded that curiosity by dipping his face in and capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. Daphne moaned and ran her hands through his perpetually messy hair, encouraging him to keep at it. He was more than happy to do so, constantly moving from one breast to the other and sucking on her large tits like he couldn’t get enough of them. She giggled and continued to play with his hair, aroused and amused at the same time. She was glad he was enjoying himself, and it felt nice to have someone else’s hands (and mouth) on her breasts for the first time.

She’d been able to feel his cock gradually harden against her thigh while he sucked on her breasts, and eventually it was fully hard and ready for a second round. While continuing to suck on her breasts, he pushed her skirt down her legs. Once she’d kicked those off her heels were all that remained of the outfit she’d worn in to work that morning. She was still debating whether or not she wanted to slip those off as well when he made that decision for her by picking her up and putting her back on his desk, except this time she was flat on her back while her legs dangled over the edge.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” he said seriously. She could only nod in wide-eyed, breathless agreement as he rubbed his cock against her entrance. It was actually about to happen. Ten years after Rodolphus Lestrange cursed her with what she had believed would be a permanent affliction, she and Harry were really about to have sex. 

Harry missed his mark his first few tries, showing that he had been just as frustrated as she had for all these years, and was just as eager to make this dream come true. Then he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, wrapped one hand around his cock to keep it steady, and guided it into place.

“Ah!” Daphne said as his tip slid into her. It was official; he was inside of her. She and Harry were having sex. This was reality.

Insertion wasn’t all it took to have sex, though, and Daphne was soon introduced to everything else. He fed more of his cock into her, going a little slower than the average virgin, but not by much. As much as he did love her and care about her, he was an adult man who could have had his pick of the most beautiful witches in the world, but had remained virginal until this very moment just for her. It was understandable that he was impatient to go faster, to push deeper. She understood it, and welcomed it. They’d both waited long enough for this, and there was no sense in holding back now.

Daphne winced as he pushed deeper and pierced her hymen. He saw her face flinch in pain, recognized what it meant and did his best to make it easier on her. He stopped moving within her for the moment and leaned over her to stroke her cheeks and kiss her neck. She was touched by his concern. Even with how long he’d had to wait for this moment, he still showed enough restraint to try and take care of her. It was sweet, but unnecessary.

“It’s okay, Harry,” she said, brushing his face with her fingertips. “You can move now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked while standing back up into his original position.

“I’m sure,” she said, nodding. “I want this as much as you do. Doing this, with you? It’s worth a little bit of pain.”

Harry nodded and began to move. He went slowly at first, but before long he was pushing his cock in and out of her at a steady rate. There was lingering pain for Daphne, but internally she agreed with what she’d said to him. The pain really was worth it, because she was finally losing her virginity, finally making love with and getting fucked by her husband, her companion, the love of her life. They were sharing all of this together, experiencing all of these new things together, and that was nothing short of incredible for her.

Plus, it didn’t take too long before the pain dulled and mingled with something else, something new, and something better. His big cock filling up her previously virgin pussy still stung, but it also started to feel good. That cock moving faster, pushing deeper and hitting previously untouched parts of her caused pain and pleasure to coincide, and she looked up at him and moaned, wondering what he might be thinking and how this must be feeling for him. She was already getting into it despite the pain that went along with it, so for him it surely had to feel even better.

The look of pure, undisguised pleasure on his face seemed to back that idea up. He kept thrusting into her, going faster and faster and showing less restraint as time wore on and he grew more confident that he wasn’t hurting her. Soon he was fucking her hard enough to rock her body against the desk beneath her. Thankfully the Head Auror desk was finely built and sturdy enough to take it, so she didn’t have to worry about it giving out beneath her. She was free to relax and take in everything she was feeling, take it and react to it and do her best to commit it all to memory.

Daphne loved the way his cock filled her up and stretched her out. He felt so perfect inside of her, like he was meant to be there, like they’d been made specifically for each other. She probably could have reached her second orgasm of the day solely from the feeling of his cock slamming into her, but she could tell he wasn’t going to last too much longer and didn’t want to take the chance that he might finish before she could join him. To make sure she joined him, she reached between her legs and started rubbing at her clit. This was something she had plenty of experience with since her own touch had been her only means of release until today. She knew exactly what it would take to get her off, and she rushed to do so.

With the combination of Harry’s cock filling her and her own fingers toying with her clit, Daphne had nothing to worry about. She hit her peak with little warning, startling Harry with a loud groan. He hurried to grab his wand, which thankfully happened to be within reaching distance, and flicked a silencing spell at the door.

“Merlin, you’re loud,” he said.

“Can’t help it,” she said, just before crying out even louder. It was far from her first orgasm, but something about the circumstances surrounding it made it better than any that came before.

“I wasn’t complaining,” he assured her. He continued to plow her all the way through her orgasm, and it wasn’t long after her muscles finally started to relax that he was poised to join her. “I’m close,” he said, voice sounding strained.

“Do it,” she said right away. “Inside.”

“You’re sure?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes.” She wasn’t protected by any means of birth control. Why would she have been? There had never been a need before today. But she wasn’t the least bit concerned. Giving birth to Harry’s children had long been a wish of hers, a wish she had thought would never be realized due to her condition. Though they hadn’t yet discussed what her new status meant for them, she knew he loved kids, was great with kids and would love to have some of his own. If he got her pregnant here and now, that was more than fine with her. And if not, she would just enjoy her first ever creampie.

Harry, accepting her invitation, gave a few more hard, deep thrusts into her and then began filling her with his cum. Daphne moaned at the feeling of her husband shooting his seed inside of her, and hopefully getting her pregnant. This was how it was supposed to be, how it should have been all this time. Now they were joined in every way possible, and if by some chance he hadn’t just knocked her up, she was sure it was only a matter of time. They had ten years’ worth of forced celibacy to put behind them, so it went without saying that they were going to be going at it like a couple of horny teenagers for the foreseeable future.

And, as it turned out, they might still not be done in the much more immediate future. She’d thought they were done for now, but he was already hard again just minutes after pulling out of her and wiping himself off. She had been sitting in his lap and cuddling him on the chair when she felt his cock get hard beneath her ass.

“Seriously?” she said.

“Sorry,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and grinning at her. “Can you blame me? I’ve been married to the sexiest witch in the world for ten years but haven’t been able to touch her the way I really wanted to, until today. I’ll probably be hard as a rock for a solid month.” 

“Well, if you’re still good to go, there’s no reason we should waste it,” she said, climbing off of his lap. “Don’t get up.”

She walked around the table, casting a brief look at the puddle of cum and her virginal blood that stained his desk, before she retrieved her wand from the floor and cast a spell on herself, shivering at the pleasantly cool feeling in her ass. It was a healing spell, meant to clean patients who were unable to control their bowels, but in this case she was using it to make sure she was clean and prepared for what she wanted to do next.

Harry’s eyes watched her with interest as she tossed her wand down and walked back over to reclaim her seat on his lap, but this time she sat a little differently.

“W-wait, I think that’s the wrong—“

“I know what I’m doing, Harry. Unless you’d rather not?”

Her husband said nothing, so Daphne proceeded to sit down, slowly and carefully taking his cock into her arse. The spell gave her enough lubrication to make taking him easier, but she still knew better than to push her luck. Her descent was a gradual one, as she wanted to give herself plenty of time to get used to having his big cock inside her rear.

Harry groaned loudly as she sat her arse down on his cock. She couldn’t see his face as her back was to him, but all she had to do was listen to him and feel the way his hands held onto her hips and squeezed her breasts. She’d decided to do this mainly out of curiosity and out of a desire to well and truly leave her virginity behind. The curse had prevented her from taking him inside of any of her holes, and now she was giving Lestrange AND that arsehole who had cursed her ancestor because she’d rejected his advances a proverbial middle finger by having him in all three over the course of about an hour, if that.

Nothing remained virginal about the Potters now, and that was just the way Daphne liked it. She loved how naughty she felt as she rose and fell in Harry’s lap, buggering herself on her husband’s cock. She had missed out on so much, and Harry had too, but no longer. Now they were going to not only make up for lost time, but catch up to their friends and peers. The Potters were already the envy of many, having accomplished so much despite their young ages, and now they also had the one thing that had been denied them for all these years. There was no stopping the Potters now.

Daphne rode her husband’s cock with progressively more confidence, until eventually she was moving her hips at what she felt was a damn impressive rate for someone who had never even seen a penis before she walked into this office. It was a good thing Harry had silenced the door, because she had him groaning at least as loudly as she’d been when she climaxed on the desk.

“This is unbelievable,” he said in between groans. “Can’t believe this is real.”

“I know the feeling,” she said. Part of her was still afraid that she would wake up any minute and find that it had all been a dream. But not even her dreams, vivid and ultimately frustrating as they were, had ever felt this good. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight!” Harry shouted. “I’m not gonna last much longer!”

“Go right ahead,” she said, continuing to ride him and not changing her approach at all. A man orgasming inside a woman’s bum might leave quite the mess for Muggles, but she could take care of it all with a simple flick of her wand. Besides, she thought it would be a nice symbolic moment for her, going from virginity to taking his semen in all three orifices in one afternoon. It felt like a fitting final farewell to the blood curse that had plagued her life for the last decade.

Harry’s arms wrapped around her torso, holding her down on him as he shot his cum into her rear. Daphne joined him in groaning. Having her arse creampied was an odd feeling, but she found she liked it, as much for how it felt as what it represented.

Daphne did like it, but the aftereffect of having cum trickling out of her bum was less fun. She wriggled out of his grasp and went to her wand again, cleaning her bum right away. She made sure that the semen he’d shot into her pussy stayed right where it was. Hopefully it would work its magic and they’d be welcoming a new Potter in nine months.

“So, you said you cleared your schedule for the day, right?” Harry said, eyeing her up. His cock was now flaccid, but she wondered how long it would remain so. Not long, she would guess.

“Harry, you silly man,” she said, grinning at him. “Do you really think one day is going to be enough? We need to clear our schedules for the next week, at least.”

“Well, we do have some vacation time saved up.”

\--

_One Week Later_

“Ready to go back to work?”

“Not really,” Daphne said, looking at herself in the mirror. “But every vacation has to end sometime.”

Most people went to exciting locations when they took vacations. By contrast, the Potters never left their house, yet they by no means took it easy. It had been without a doubt the most exhausting vacation Daphne had ever taken in her life, and the Greengrasses used to mix business with leisure constantly when she was a girl.

She and Harry had spent the entire week making up for ten years’ worth of repressed sexual desires. They had fucked on just about every possible surface in their house now. The bed was an obvious one, and admittedly they’d spent more time there than anywhere else, but that hadn’t stopped them from trying all sorts of new things. She had a feeling Harry’s favorite had been when he came in while she was showering, picked her up and fucked her while the hot water cascaded down onto them. That was a fun one, to be sure, but the one Daphne’s mind kept going back to was when she followed him into the kitchen, stripped him out of his clothes and did all sorts of things to him while Harry, the cook of the household, tried to ignore her and make dinner. It had been thrilling, teasing him and driving him into a frenzy until he finally gave in, abandoned the meal and fucked her right on the kitchen table. They were learning how to push each other’s buttons sexually, and they both used that power in the most satisfying ways possible. She was already thinking up all sorts of ways they could fit in time to shag while they were at work.

Daphne had no way of knowing it at the time, but they would only have a brief amount of time to shag around the house wherever they pleased. Whether it was that first time in Harry’s office or the numerous times he’d cum inside of her during their week off, there was no way of knowing. Regardless, roughly nine months after her blood curse was cured, the wizarding world would be saying hello to the next generation of Potters. 

And in typical Potter attention-grabbing fashion, Daphne gave birth to a pair of twins: a boy with her lovely blonde hair and a girl with the striking emerald eyes Harry inherited from his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
